Love Don't Owe You Anything
by Natz95
Summary: AU It is a story of love, hope and dreams with a lot of complications along the way the main characters are in their senior year at the beginning of the story. Mainly Naley but with lots of Brucas and Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ever fan fiction. Its an alternate universe story based around Naley it also has lots of Brucas and some Jeyton. Just a brief history of the characters, Nathan and Lucas are full brothers and twins and their parents are Keith and Karen. There is no animosity between the two. All the main characters are in their senior year. There are two sections to this story the first twenty or so (might be more) chapters will be their senior year, the story will then skip forwards five years.

Chapter One

First Day of the Last Year

Year 2006

The alarm buzzed loudly erupting into Lucas' head which had moments ago been filled with fantasies of a certain Brooke Davis. Reaching an outstretched arm, he slammed his hand to stop the buzzer before groaning and pulling his covers over his head.

Karen was busy downstairs preparing breakfast and rushing around the kitchen, smartly clad in a business suit, her dark raven locks had been put up into a neat bun making her look more office like and younger than her years would tell.

She smiled to herself as she popped the break into the toaster, her sons were starting their senior year, and before she knew it they would be off to college and out of her life. Her babies were growing up. She looked towards the clock and noticed the time, _well some things never change_ she thought. She took the pan of the cooker before walking to the bottom of the stair case.

"Lucas! Nathan!" She hollered to the first floor where no sight or sound could be heard from the two boys. "Get up you'll be late for school!" She turned back to the kitchen but not before she heard the unmistakable groaning of the infamous twins. She quickly turned back to the staircase and added "Don't make me come up there!" Before she headed back into the kitchen.

Lucas who after hearing his mother had finally gotten up after showering and getting changed he sauntered into his brother's room.

"Hey Nathan get up man!" Lucas yelled before grabbing a nearby cushion and launching it at his brothers sleeping form. "Hey you don't wanna miss the first day of school; Whitey will be on your arse." Nathan Scott emitted a groan before slowing sitting up rubbing his forehead profusely and glaring at his older brother. Lucas chuckled at his brother in front of him.

"A little too much to drink last night?" Nathan gave him the finger before walking into his adjoining bathroom clad only in his boxers while Lucas continued chuckling. Twins though they were both couldn't have been more different. Lucas with his dark blonde locks and handsome looks was the intellectual one, with his good grades and his love of literature while the slightly younger brother was the rebel of the family with dark raven locks just like his mother, he too was a handsome young man but boy did he know it! He was the king of Tree Hill High with girls fawning all over him and guys wanting to be just like him. His life was basically one big party, dating more girls a week than there were days in a month. His grades were nothing compared to his brothers but neither did he care, the only thing he wanted in life was parties, girls alcohol and the one love that both boys shared, basketball. From a young age the boys were fascinated by the game and their love has now transgressed into twelve years of hard work, skill and talent. Both boys were expected to and wanted to continue playing ball in college and even perhaps be the next NBA superstars. Their dreams of college ball were solely riding on this year and this year there were many things to come their way.

Karen looked up from the kitchen table where she had just finished eating breakfast to see her two sons clamber down the stairs.

"Morning Lucas, morning Nathan." She received non verbal grunts in return. "Ready for senior year?" She asked looking between the two brothers who had both started chewing on their respective pieces of toast, on hearing her question her youngest groaned and shook his head furiously causing both his mother and older brother to chuckle at him, Nathan who finished chewing his toast then attempted to catch up on his missing sleep time by his head into his hands. Karen lightly smacked Nathan's head and Lucas continued to chuckle before turning to his mother.

"Where's Dad gone?" Slight concern filled his blue eyes and Nathan too looked towards his mother.

"Oh have you forgotten already? He's gone to Charleston remember? To look into branching out with the dealership, he should be back by tomorrow night." Karen's eyes filled with delight at the mention of her husband but there was also a hint of sadness, rarely had the husband been away from his family and even now when his sons were almost men themselves he was reluctant to part from them. Karen quickly gathered her thoughts before facing the two boys.

"Now, this is a new year, I want you both on your best behaviour. Both of you! And Nathan you need to concentrate more in class and you need to study!"

Both boys smiled and nodded it was the same speech they received every year from their parents. Lucas quickly glanced towards the clock.

"Oh crap its 7:30! Haley's gonna kill me!" Lucas quickly grabbed his bag and folder.

"Oh come on it not like your last or anything!" Nathan replied grabbing another piece of toast and starting to munch on it.

"You know what she's like,"

"What? Annoying? Sarcastic? Bitchy? Nerdy?"

"Nathan don't say that!" His mother scolded.

"Its true!" He quickly muttered before turning back to his brother. "I don't know why you hang out with her, its not like she's special or anything."

"Maybe I hang out with her because she's my best friend," Lucas smiled towards his mother who was also taking her bags and grabbing her keys. Turning back to his brother he smiled sweetly at him and added, "And maybe because she has an amazing talent at being able to piss you off so much!" Nathan gave him a sarcastic smile back before grabbing his own car keys.

"See you in school Nate!" Lucas shouted before hurrying out to his car and driving away. Karen turned to her younger son while she waited for him to grab his things.

"Haley's a lovely girl Nathan"

"No she's not mum,"

"You two will never see eye to eye will you?"

"Well we might when hell freezes over, or maybe when she stops acting so nerdy,"

"Nathan"

"What! She's not exactly hot is she?!"

"Oh Nathan you…" Before his mum would continue her speech he had heard so many times before, he kissed her on the cheek,

"I love you ma," and quickly turned to his car before his mother could say anything he pulled out of the drive and made his way to school.

Karen smiled to herself, _nothing had changed there _she though before climbing into her own SUV and backing out of the drive way of their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all the reviews guys!! really brilliant, didn't think I'd get any! and there will be a lot more brucas and naley in this chapter hope you enjoy it and please take the time to tell me what you think!

I don't own any part of One Tree Hill! I wish i did! I do own my plot though!

Chapter 2

Welcome Back to the Good Old Days

_Nothing had changed,_ Haley James thought to herself as she continued to tap the kitchen counter with her fingers in frustration.

Lucas was always late! Although, admittedly, they would always get to school on time, but she had wanted to, just like the beginning of every other school year, be early for just this one day.

Unlike Lucas and his twin brother, Haley looked forward to the start of the new school year. She had wanted to go to the library to see the new books that were there and to the tutoring centre so she could pick up her schedule for the semester, but, more than anything, she had wanted to go because in school she felt like she meant something; she felt like she belonged even if it was just because she was clever and a tutor. Outside of school, sure, she had fun with Lucas and the girls, but they always had parties and social events or, in Lucas' case, basketball. Haley wasn't exactly the party girl type; she much preferred a nice book and a comfy sofa than getting drunk and making out with guys.

Thinking back on the summer, Haley noted that things had definitely changed, where she was concerned. For one thing, she had finally allowed her best friend, the infamous Brooke Davis to drag her to a party or two.

Haley smiled at the thought of her best friend; that girl was definitely one of a kind, and the complete opposite of Haley. While Haley had long blonde wavy locks, a small petite frame and big chocolate brown eyes, Brooke had long straight dark brown hair, which perfectly framed her oval face and her sparkly green eyes. She was also a foot taller than Haley was, but their differences didn't end there. Brooke was the rebellious party girl, with guys drooling over her every word and girls just wanting to be just like her. She was also the captain of the cheerleading squad.

The sound of a car horn beeping in the background brought Haley's mind back to the present as she grabbed her backpack and ran through the door to the awaiting car that was parked out on her porch.

"Hales, I am SO sorry! I completely forgot," Lucas rambled as soon as she was in the car, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Haley looked at her best friend and gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Good morning Luke or should I say afternoon?" she smiled jokingly and he gave her a smirk in return.

As they drove to school the talk ranged from the latest Knicks game, much to Haley's dismay, to Lucas' very blatant feelings for Brooke. Eventually silence filled the car as they both thought of their awaiting senior year.

Lucas pulled into a parking space and parked the car before they both looked out at the hundreds of students gathered around the school, some chatting, some laughing, some nervous; it was the start of the new school year for them all.

"I'm glad I have you with me Hales for our final year," Lucas said turning to look at his bestest friend in the whole world, the one who ever since he could remember had been there for him in every step of his life, through the laughter and the tears. They had formed a tight bond. Haley turned and gave him a warm smile thinking of the year to come, knowing the one thing that would never change would be their friendship.

"Wouldn't be the same without you buddy," she quipped. "Ready to face the world?"

He smirked at her question as they walked arm in arm, blending into the crowd of students before them.

Haley went off to the tutoring centre as soon as they had gotten to school leaving Lucas to look for his locker on his own. He was walking up to the mass of lockers when he heard someone say, "Hey Broody."

Lucas turned around and gulped when he saw the woman in front of him; the sight simply breathtaking. Clad in a short mini skirt and a low rise red top she beamed at him from across the hallway and in that moment, the students around them suddenly seemed to disappear and time itself seemed to stand still. She slowly sauntered her way over, her hair was billowing away from her face and her signature sexy smirk was directed straight at him, making his knees buckle and his heart soar. When she reached him she stopped and smiled seductively at him.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Broody," she whispered as she leaned toward him, just inches away from his face. He closed his eyes in anticipation, her mouth just inches away from his…

"Broody! Hello! Anyone home?"

Lucas jerked out of his day dream to find Brooke inches away from his face, only this time she was looking at him like he had gone totally psycho. He also realised as he rubbed his forehead that she had been knocking on his head for quite some time now, as his dream came flooding back he instantly backed away from her.

"Br-Brooke"

"Well, at least you know my name. Can't be that bad then." She smirked at him and he paled, remembering how "Dream Brooke" had done the same.

Seeing his face drain colour she stepped forward concerned. "Broody are you okay?" Lucas quickly took another step back.

"M-Me? I'm fine…Oh look! Peyton! Over here!" Lucas practically screamed in an unusually high pitch voice. His face was bright red from embarrassment _and now I look like a total dumb _ass, _great going Luke_ he thought bitterly to himself.

The tall curly haired blonde made her way over to the couple shooting Lucas the strange looks that by now the whole year including Brooke were giving him. "Hey Brooke, Hey Lucas…you okay Luke? You don't look to well," Peyton peered at him while Lucas plastered a fake smile on to his face.

"I'm fine," he choked out.

"He don't look so good does he P. Sawyer?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled a little more fiercely.

"Okay then." Brooke turned towards the newest member of the group much to Lucas' relief. "Anyway long time no see P. Sawyer. How's married life with Jagielski?"

"Brooke! We're not married!"

"Well sorry! How's almost-married-life-with-a-kid then?"

Peyton laughed at her friend's antics; leave it to Brooke to put her perspective on everything. Even Lucas who was glad the attention was away from him cracked a smile.

"Its great Brooke. Jake's great and I love Jenny,"

"Hey! This isn't the dark and broody P. Sawyer I know and love!" Peyton swatted her friend. Suddenly as if a flash bulb turned on Brooke exclaimed. "It must be the married sex!" Peyton went to open her mouth in reply. "I meant Non-married sex" Brooke continued hastily. Peyton swatted her on the arm again, but this time she was grinning from ear to ear and blushing profusely at Brooke.

"Hey, Peyton!" Peyton turned her attention to the voice calling her and beamed at the figure walking towards her.

With soft brown hair and large brown eyes Jake Jagielski was a handsome young man; the soft spoken gentleman had captured Peyton's heart over the summer when their ever growing friendship had blossomed into love. Peyton gave him a small meaningful smile before Jake captured Peyton's lips in a short but sweet kiss.

Brooke watched them and smiled to herself. _Those__ two definitely have the magic,_ she thought. Brooke was proud of her best friend, who, over the summer, had transformed from the depressive, moody, tortured artist into the blossoming young woman in front of her. The woman in front of her reminded Brooke of the Peyton she knew when she was younger, before her mother Anna Sawyer's untimely death in a fatal car accident. Following that, Peyton's life had spiralled out of control as she immersed herself in her music and her passion for art, which, although it had given her the escape from the real world that she had needed, had isolated her from the ones that loved her and worried for her.

But Jake had appeared as her knight in shining armour, seeing through all the pain and had somehow managed to help Peyton through the darkness and come back to the light.

Brooke had looked at Lucas who gave her a knowing smile from watching the couple also. _Now if only I can get Lucas to see the god damn light and realise that all he needs to do is ask me out!... Better yet why couldn't he just kiss me with those soft luscious lips of his_? Brooke thought ruefully as she turned her attention away from Peyton and stared dreamily at Lucas' lips.

"Brooke? What are you looking at?" Nathan asked as he sauntered over, hand in hand with his girlfriend Rachel Gatina.

"No-nothing," Brooke stammered as she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Oh right, I just thought you were looking at my brother's mouth," Nathan smirked while Lucas turned as red as a beetroot and glared at his brother.

"Oh Lucas just had something on his face," she quickly replied and, as if to prove it, she leaned out and wiped away with a thumb at the non existent mark on his face, while Lucas continued to glare at his brother. "There, all gone!" she added, making a mental note to herself never to stare at Lucas' lips again.

Awkward silence commenced until Jake thankfully brought the two brothers into a conversation on basketball. They all commented on the last Knicks game, while Peyton and Brooke glared at Rachel who was giving them a sarcastic smile back.

"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe how many students I have to tutor this year! I'll barely have time for tutoring, the café, plus homework and cheerleading!" Haley said as she made her way to the group shooting the last comment pointedly at Brooke concerning the cheerleading.

Haley becoming a cheerleader, just like every other wild and crazy idea she had done in her life, was Brooke's doing. True, she had come to love cheerleading now, but she definitely wasn't the cheerleading type.

"Oh, you love it Tutorgirl, and you know it!" Brooke exclaimed putting an arm around Haley's slender shoulders. Haley smiled at Peyton and Jake before glowering at Nathan and Rachel.

"James," Nathan replied shortly glowering back at her.

"Scott," Haley turned to Rachel who by now had her arms strewn around Nathan possessively.

"Haley."

"Rachel."

"Well, at least we can all remember each others names, hey?!" Lucas spoke up, knowing where the conversation was leading.

"I got a few other names I remember too," Rachel shot, looking down upon the other girl. Haley's eyes narrowed.

"What? Like skank? Hoe? Slut? Oh no wait! that would be you!"

"Got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"Stopped spreading your legs yet?"

Brooke snorted at Haley's remarks and Peyton grinned but at the same time they stepped in between the two, gently grabbing Haley's shoulders and pushing the girl back from the equally enraged Rachel who was now giving Brooke evil stares as well.

"Whoa, hey! Lets calm down before we have ourselves a hoe down," Peyton said, only half jokingly.

"She should know all about that being a hoe and all!" Haley muttered.

The last remark sent Brooke in fits of giggles. Seeing Brooke's reactions and knowing she wouldn't be able to get a good remark back Rachel lifted her hands in exasperation and gave a non-verbal grunt before stomping away. The girls and even Lucas and Jake smirked at Haley.

"Uh! James can you not keep your mouth shut for once in your life!" Nathan retorted with a frown.

"Well, tell your girlfriend to stop making smart ass comments and I will," Haley shot back at him.

"Why don't you just go back to where you belong, James? I'm sure the nerds are wondering where they're leader's gone."

"Why don't you go back to where you belong? Oh wait, the trash got taken out last night, guess you have to find yourself a new home." Haley gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Ha! You're just so funny James! And at least I can go out and have fun once in a while!"

"Once in a while? You're kidding me right? You've practically joined the ranks of Paris Hilton and Tara Reid!"

"At least I don't sit at home every night and wonder how pathetic my life is!"

"At least my life's ambition isn't to get laid…"

"Okay both of you stop it!" Lucas stepped in knowing the conversation wasn't going anywhere good.

"Ugh!" Haley Screamed at Nathan.

"Ugh!" Nathan echoed back and then they both stormed off in opposite directions.

"Haven't changed a bit, have we?" Peyton muttered and they all exchanged knowing smiles before heading off in their own directions.

Please review and tell me what you think:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanx for the amazing replies!! Loved every one of them!! Anyway sorry for the delay with this chapter! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!!! 

Disclaimer- The wonderful Mark Schwahn owns One Tree Hill lol I sadly own nothing!

Chapter 3

Clueless

An exotic scent filled the air as Rachel came out of her on suite bathroom clad scantily in a small towel, with her freshly washed hair clinging to her bare back.

She quickly went to check the time.

_Nathan should be here any minute_ _now_. She thought to herself, smirking excitedly about the impending time with Nathan that was to come. She hadn't seen him for a whole two days, and some needs a girl just cannot fulfil by herself.

She quickly hurried about and, wanting to give Nathan a proper welcome, she grabbed her scented candles and placed them all around the room. Lighting them with her lighter as she went along, after she had worked her magic she surveyed the room,

_Not bad,_ she thought, but her romantic gesture was far from romantic.

She knew Nathan by now and realised when he had called, he definitely wasn't happy. But she wasn't in the mood to talk in fact she was never in the mood to talk. As far as she was concerned she had only wanted one thing from their relationship and that boiled down to sex, their mind blowing hot sex. So the candles were just a way of distracting him away from the petty problems she had heard him go on about before, so they could just go straight to the sex part.

_Ahh the sex_ _part._ Rachel smiled dreamily to herself as she plopped down onto her queen sized bed, thoughts of wild nights with Nathan consuming her mind.

"Rachel!" Nathan hollered as he stormed into her room interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Nathan!" Rachel happily replied bounding up to him and throwing herself on to him, but much to her dismay Nathan hastily pushed her back.

"Get off me, Rachel," he muttered

"It's nice to see you too!"

"How many times have I told you, Rachel?"

"What are you talking about Nate?!"

"I'm talking about Haley! Rachel!"

"What about that Bitch?"

"That's exactly it Rachel! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Why do you have to bring her into everything!"

"Because you never seem to learn! That's why!"

Rachel threw up her hands in frustration. _That Haley girl always managed to ruin everything _she thought morbidly

"I don't know why you keep defending her! You're just as much of a jerk to her as I am!"

"That's none of your business Rachel!"

"What has she got on you?"

"Nothing, alright? Just leave her alone!"

"Fine, whatever."

"I mean it; I don't wanna hear you say anything to her."

"You know, someone would think you liked her or something." A cheeky grin played across Rachel's face.

"I don't like her!"

"Then why you defending her? Hmm?" She continued winding him up further.

"Just shut up Rachel!"

"You gonna make me?" Rachel walked over to the fuming Nathan and gently trailed a finger down his chest, smirking at her own power.

"Can Hal-" Before Rachel could agonise him further, he crushed his lips onto hers, their bodies quickly collided together, while their hands roamed the other's body desperately trying to feel as much as they could.

All of a sudden Nathan's lips felt bare; he quickly opened his lust filled eyes to find Rachel moving towards the bed before slowly turning back to him, a cocky smile played across her lips as her hands quickly rose to the knot she had tied to hold the towel in place and in one quick movement the towel was gone, leaving her naked in front of him.

"Oops!" she muttered

Nathan's eyes grew darker and he felt his jeans tighten as he stormed his way over in full intention of ravaging the red vixen standing before him.

Suddenly out of no where the shrill of a phone cut through the sexual tension within the room. Both groaned as Nathan reached into his pocket and hastily pulled out his cell phone.

"What!" he replied gruffly into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, bro!" his brother's deep voice answered back, dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want Luke?" Nathan was in no mood for fun and jokes with his brother when he had only been two seconds away from having his own fun with Rachel, who by now wore a deep frown and had her arms folded across her chest angrily.

"Where the hell are you Nathan?"

"None of your business," Nathan replied shortly.

"You dumb ass, Dad will be back any minute! Mom will go crazy if they come back from the train station and you're not here!"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!"

"Well, get your ass back here now! I'm not making any lame excuses for you."

"They wouldn't help me anyway; you couldn't lie to save your life!" Nathan smirked into the phone.

"Shut up!"

"Just give me five minutes Luke." Nathan shut his cell phone and gave Rachel an apologetic look.

"I gotta go…sorry Rachel!"

"Nathan!" Rachel angrily called out but where he boyfriend had stood moments ago was now thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas shut off his cell and looked over at Haley who was greedily munching on popcorn as she watched some prissy teen drama.

"Why do we always have to watch those stupid teen dramas when you're around?"

"Why can't you stop dreaming about Brooke Davis, my best friend by the way, being naked?" Haley shot back giving him a teasing smile before continuing. "It's just one of the wonders of our modern world, although with you I think we can safely assume that's its most likely down to being a teenage boy who's way too horny or his own good!" she grinned as Lucas swatted her playfully on the arm before turning back to the T.V.

"What exactly are we watching?"

"Duh! Laguna Beach!" Haley said giving him a look suggesting he should have already known that.

"And let me guess, that girl," Lucas nodded to the brunette on the television, "is a bitch and is sleeping with him but he's only using her for that girl, but she's a lesbian."

"Oh my god! How did you know that?" Haley asked incredulously.

"One of the many wonders of the world I guess," Lucas replied smiling at her bewildered face.

"By the way, she isn't a lesbian"

"What! Man, way to crush my dreams! This show could have been so interesting!"

"Oh come on! We all know who's currently invading your dreams and I don't think any amount of lesbian sex will change that!"

Lucas groaned before he stole some of Haley's popcorn and they sat there munching and watching the drama unfold on screen. When the show ended Haley slid over to reach for the remote but Lucas' athletic skills got there faster and Haley gave him the evil eye as the victorious Lucas flipped the channel to ESPN.

"Oh man right in time for the highlights!"

Haley groaned while Lucas grinned settling himself further into the couch to watch.

"So anyway," Haley turned facing her best friend with a sly grin on her face. "When's Satan, I mean Nathan, getting back?"

Lucas gave Haley a small smile knowing the comment was no mistake at all. Thinking of his twin Lucas was brought back to his childhood memories and even memories of two years ago when the three of them, Nathan, Haley and himself, would battle over the T.V laughing and giggling. Those were the good old days Lucas thought as he glanced back at Haley who was now watching the T.V.

"What happened to us Hales?" Lucas muttered softly smiling as Haley face formed a confused expression at his random question. "You know, when it was just you, me and Nathan? We had so many good times." Haley's face narrowed and her expression grew grim.

"Varsity basketball happened, Luke"

"But I'm on Varsity Hales; I joined up just like he did."

Haley gave him a shrug. "Popularity happened, Luke. Nathan and I become two different people."

"Its more than that Hales, I mean if anyone looked at you guys now, they would never believe you were best friends and had been practically attached to the hip since you were babies right up until…"

"Until we were fourteen, yeah I remember too. He changed a lot when he joined that team."

"But you guys still hung out until, one day, something changed. I mean, what really happened Hales?" Lucas pressed, anxious as he wondered whether or not his best friend would answer the question that she and Nathan had been eluding for two years. But Lucas was also afraid; he had always known something had happened but he was unsure if he would regret wanting to find out what it was.

Memories of that dreadful day came flooding back to Haley, replaying in her mind the event which ultimately destroyed the friendship between them; scarring her with images she had tried to forget, but unsuccessfully so. As she thought back she was reminded of how happy she was before that night…

Hey guys thanx for reading! please hit the review button let me know if you like it:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank you so much for the amazing reviews I loved everyone of them: ) now I hope you all like this chapter it took quite a while to put together! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters they all belong to the amazing Mark Schwahn and the CW/WB I do however own my own plot though! ;)

Chapter 4

The Charming Scott and Evil James

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Nathan!" Nathan took his attention away from the river and turned his head around to look at his best friend; fourteen year old Haley stared back at Nathan giving him an awkward smile. Things had been different for them ever since he had joined the team so she was quite surprised when he had called her and asked her to come down and meet him by the docks like they used to do._

"_Hey Hales. I was starting to wonder if you would actually show." Nathan gave her a warm smile nodding his head to the seat opposite him indicating for her to take a seat._

"_I overslept; I haven't had to wake up this early on a Saturday for a long time." She smiled at him and sat down wrapping her arms around herself trying to protect her from the breezy autumn morning._

"_It's been a long time since we've done this, huh?" Nathan quipped and they both smiled awkwardly until Haley withdrew her gaze and stared sheepishly down at her knees while Nathan continued._

"_Look I asked you to come down here because I wanted to tell you that I know I haven't been much of a best friend to you lately. Hell, I haven't even been much of a friend to you at all and for that I'm really sorry."_

_Haley looked up surprised; this was the last thing she expected when she came down to meet him. Where was the cocky, know-it-all best friend she knew and loved?_

"_You don't have to apologise Nate, you've had so much going on lately with basketball and everything, and I know you've wanted this for so long, so I'm happy that you're happy Nathan."_

"_Thanks Hales, for understanding."_

"_You know I'll always be there for you." Haley gave him a warm comforting smile._

"_I'll always be there for you too Hales," He smiled back, the awkwardness between them slowly drifting away._

"_Oh my god! Nathan, how much food do you have here!" Haley exclaimed as she looked down and noticed the food scattered across the table between them._

"_Well, my back up plan if you didn't accept my apology was to cram you full of food until you had to forgive me!" Nathan gave her his famous smirk and they both chuckled. "I was also gonna use this food as a bargaining tool for something I want you to do for me." Nathan continued giving her a sly smile._

_Haley looked at her best friend confused._

"_I knew you being sweet to me were too good to be true!" Haley quipped, anxious about what Nathan was going to try and get her into. He knew that she could never say no to him, which Nathan usually used to his advantage._

"_Hey I'm always sweet!" _

"_Come on, lets have it. No sense in prolonging the inevitable!"_

"_Well, you know there's that party tonight?"_

"_Yeah, I heard about that…your initiation party into the team right?"_

"_Yeah, it's going to be really good. Plus, none of us have ever been invited to a senior party ever!"_

"_That's really great Nate, but what does that have to do with me?"_

"_I would really like it if you came tonight Hales," Nathan replied slowly, biting his lower lip in anticipation. _

_Haley scoffed and burst out laughing._

"_You're kidding right? You want me to come to a senior party?!"_

"_It won't be that bad!" Nathan whined._

"_It won't be that bad! Nathan! Taylor's going to be there!" Haley protested._

_Nathan knew Taylor would come up. The infamous Taylor James, the most popular girl in school with stunning looks and a bitchy attitude to match. The girl was a force to be reckoned with. Haley had even reckoned her low life whore of a sister had slept her way through senior year and even moved up to the freshman guys in UNC._

_The sisters had never seen eye to eye and Taylor used every instance with Haley she had to ridicule her and try and come on to Nathan and Lucas._

"_She won't do anything to you. I promise you Hales, I'll protect you from the evil wrath of Taylor James. Anyway, this is a really big deal for me and I want you there, we've been through everything together Hales, it won't be the same without you."_

"_Hmm…" Haley moaned as she reached out and absently started to tear open the Cracker Jack box in front of her, Nathan wanting to give her time to think reached out and also grabbed a Cracker Jack box ripping it open a little more fiercely than Haley._

"_Oh damn it I got one of those stupid sports cards again!" Haley whined as she munched on the Cracker and showed him the card before throwing it on to the table._

"_What did you get Nate?" Haley asked curiously examining his Cracker Jack box._

_Nathan peered into his box and pulled out a multi-coloured plastic bracelet, looking up a smirk appeared suddenly on his face as he quickly took her left hand and slipped the bracelet on._

"_Nathan-"_

"_Don't say I never gave you anything, Hales," he cut her off, looking down at the bracelet on her wrist before looking back up at her._

_Haley stared down at the bracelet already her resolve slipping away._

"_Fine…I'll go!" Haley huffed but gave her best friend a smirk, which only made Nathan's grin widen. "Damn you and your charm, Nathan Scott!"_

_End of Flashback_

The memories of two years ago ran threw Haley's head, but she quickly came back to the present and noticed Lucas staring at her with a sad expression.

Lucas had known just by looking at her, deep in her own little world that he was no sooner to finding out what had happened two years ago than he had been all those other times he had asked.

"I wish things hadn't changed Hales," he whispered into her thoughts.

Haley smiled, wondering what life would have been like if things hadn't changed. "Me too Luke," They both sat there watching T.V absently clearly too caught up in their own little worlds.

"Luke! Mom and Dad back yet?" Nathan shouted breathlessly as he burst through the door.

Lucas burst out laughing and eying his brother saw the tell tale marks of where his twin brother had just escaped from. His hair looked ruffled up like he had walked through a hedge and his shirt was barely on him the buttons all switched round but the red lipstick marks all over the side of his face and lips only made Lucas chuckle more.

"Loving the male-whore look, Scott," Haley muttered she too smirking at Nathan's appearance, Nathan who was busy trying to straighten himself out turned round at the familiar voice and noticed Haley sitting there for the first time, He suddenly felt ashamed at his appearance but quickly hid the emotion as he gave her a hostile glare in return before looking to Lucas.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's my best friend, leave her alone Nate"

"Well, she's my worst nightmare and this is my home."

"Oh, 'cause you're just the highlight of my life, Scott?" Haley quipped in return, causing Nathan to glare at her.

"She's practically family, Nate. Anyway, you know dad would love to see her."

"Hmm…thinking about it, she really does make us a real family; we have the ones we love," Nathan looked pointedly at Lucas, "and the ones we hate." He turned his attention back towards her giving her a nasty smirk.

"Don't worry, the feelings are mutual man-whore. I guess you latest humping buddy forgot to tell you that you have lipstick all over your face."

Nathan's face etched in anger and shame quickly turned around to the mirror mounted on the wall before gingerly wiping away at the stains.

"Ooh Scott, you missed a bit!" Haley quipped before she broke into fits of giggles at his forlorn look.

"Oh my love for you only grows, James," Nathan muttered dryly.

"Uh! Please don't make me sick! Why don't you leave the love talk to those who actually want it, Scott?"

"Oh god!" Lucas muttered dryly before heaving a great sigh and placing his head into his hands.

"Oh…Uh…I should go" Haley said in realisation of intruding into someone else's home.

Nathan looked at her in shock and surprise, they had usually acted like this all the time, but she had never actually suggesting leaving before now.

They glanced at each other for a spilt second, before Haley promptly stood up to leave.

"Nathan! Haley you're not going anywhere." Lucas sensing the look of hurt in Haley's eyes, realised her mind was reeling over the "incident" that had happened between them two years prior.

Normally, Haley would never back down; in fact, she would be the one showing Nathan the way out of his own home. But this time she didn't want to deal with it. The images of them being at the dock and the bracelet kept running through her head.

Lucas quickly stood up and grabbed Haley's shoulders pushing her back down on to the comfy sofa with a thud. Just as Haley was about to protest the front door opened and the flushed and happy faces of Keith and Karen walked in.

It was as if those two glowing faces had suddenly taken away the sly and sarcastic comments from them, and for that moment in time the tension between the two rivals lifted as Haley ran across the hallway jumping into Keith's arms closely followed by a smiling Lucas who gave Nathan a look of warning before walking past him towards the welcoming arms of his parents.

Nathan adjusting his shirt glanced at the back of Haley's figure who was figuratively talking to Keith before walking towards the rest of his family.

After the pleasantries, Haley had left the family to some bonding time of their own even though they had tried to get her to stay many times; well, everyone except for Nathan. Lucas had even offered to give her a ride home, but she had refused. She needed some time to think and then try and clear her head of all the memories that had been trudged up. As she walked along the path she looked up at the moon shining above her and thought back to the night that had changed everything.

_Flashback _

_It was some hours into the party and Haley had gotten tired and bored. Leaving Peyton to what must have been the tenth drink of the night, Haley got up and left the sulky and brooking teenager on her own after trying but failing to get her best friend to stop drinking._

_Haley wandered aimlessly around the party and spotted Brooke dancing with about five guys around her. Brooke spotted Haley and motioned for her to come join, but Haley adamantly shook her head and grinned at her best friend before walking away._

_Nathan had hardly spoken to her all night but he had looked happy drinking away with his friends so Haley was happy too; and to top it all off Taylor the Queen Bitch had been flirting with Nathan all night, but much to Taylor's dismay, and Haley's amusement, he had ignored her every time._

_Haley smiled to herself as she looked down at the plastic bracelet on her wrist thinking how although things had changed, their friendship had lasted and she was happy it had._

_Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and she spun round coming face to face with an unusually drunk Jake who had a wide smile plastered across his face. _

"_Haley!" Jake shouted giddily over the music._

"_Jake!" Haley shouted back assuredly._

"_I want you to meet…" Jake suddenly looked confused and glanced at the girl on his arm who Haley had just noticed._

"_Nikki!" The girl answered, giving Jake a pointed stare before gritting her teeth and giving Haley a fake smile, while Haley's own grin only increased._

"_Uh nice to meet you," Haley replied before turning to Jake. "You haven't seen Nathan around anywhere have you?"_

"_He went through that door, Haley!" Jake shrieked pointing at a random door down the hall. Haley gave the couple a smile as Nikki dragged Jake away._

_Haley wandered to the direction of the door thinking of letting Nathan know she was heading off home before calling it a night. When she reached the door she tapped on it lightly, but there was no answer except for groaning. _

"_Nathan?" Haley called out, but to no avail. Thinking he had fallen or something, she gently opened the door looking in._

"_Nate?-Oh My God!" Haley gasped as she looked at the scene before her._

_The half naked girl startled by the voice, glanced towards the door looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She grabbed the sheets and held it against her chest._

"_Haley!" Taylor gasped. _

_But Haley's hurt-filled eyes had long since left Taylor and were steadily fixed on the back of the dark haired guy who had yet to face her._

"_Nathan...?" Haley whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. Please let it not be Nathan, she thought desperately. Her hands were starting to shake and she could feel her heart sinking._

_Sobriety had set in as soon as Nathan had heard her voice, which he could instantly tell was filled with desperation and hurt. He gave a silent sigh before slowly turning round to face his best friend. _

_Shame filled him as he looked towards her, not being able to meet her eyes and in that moment it was as if the whole world they had made together crumbled apart._

_Unable to beat the tears that were threatening to spill, Haley didn't even realise what was going on as she ran with her heart pounding in her chest away from the room and that dreadful scene. _

_Haley's pain stricken face was a jolting realisation to Nathan._

"_HALEY!" Nathan called out to the retreating figure; he did his best not to spill his own tears as he quickly put his shirt and boxers on before sprinting after her._

_Haley could hear could hear her name; she could pick out his voice and her urge to escape had only increased. Shoving her way through the noisy crowd and the deafening music, she made a beeline for the door and ran through it finding herself on the empty street outside._

_Self-consciously she fingered the bracelet which at the moment felt weighted on her wrist. Tears quickly spilled across her face as she looked out into the night at the full moon that was brightly shining down on her. _

_Nathan stopped short at the front door as he finally found his best friend looking out into the night. As he approached her, he saw the moonlight the tears spilling down her face and his heart tightened from seeing the small, vulnerable, hurt young woman standing before him. _

"_Hales…?" Nathan whispered._

"_Don't ever call me that again!" Haley cut through defiantly trying not to show the emotions which were tearing her apart inside._

"_Haley I ne…"_

"_I thought you said you would protect me from the evil wrath of Taylor?" Haley cut him off again her words barely above a whisper, though each word resonated in Nathan's heart as clear as day._

_She looked at him, with her pain filled eyes as she pulled off the bracelet, which had only hours ago had signified they're friendship, and threw the plastic at him. Nathan instinctively caught the swirling mass of colours as he tried to blink away the tears._

"_Don't ever talk to me again," Haley whispered hoarsely before running away into the darkness leaving Nathan clutching the bracelet in his hands as tears rolled down his face._

_End of Flashback_

Special Thanx to Hana:D

And please review and let me know what you think: )


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again just wanted to say thankyou thankyou thankyou sooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys for your amazing reviews!!! They make so happy and keep me writing!  
Please keep reading and I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter! But I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon!!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters they all belong to the amazing Mark Schwahn and the CW/WB I do however own my own plot though! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Lustful Possessions

Two weeks had past since the first day of school and the excitement had worn off as the new seniors had found that school days had not changed a bit other than the added freedom of being able to go off campus at lunch and even that had starting to get boring.

Haley quickly hurried to her locker; unlike her friends she had had to stay behind at lunch and tutor a junior with Physics, resulting in Haley barely managing to get any food down her throat before afternoon lessons began. She was definitely going to be late. Taking out her English books from her locker she hastily shoved her chemistry books in.

"Hey Tutorgirl!" Haley looked up and gave Brooke a quick look before closing her locker.

"Tigger we're so late for class!" Haley said panicking, as frantically pulled the brunette in the direction of their class.

"Hey! How fast do you think I can walk in these shoes? Jimmy Choo didn't make them for running you know!" Brooke pulled Haley's other arm making them face to face with one another.

"Brooke we're gonna -"

"Now lets calm down Tutorgirl" Brooke said cheerfully as grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"BROOKE…! We're gonna be…Mrs Rotherman's gonna…What the hell are you doing??...where are you taking me!??? Brooke!!" Haley yelled as Brooke approached the homeroom where the rest of their English lit class where seated and plopped Haley down on a chair.

"Did I not mention we don't have English today?" Brooke said brightly, Haley swatted Brooke's arm.

"You could have told me!"

"I know but it's so much funnier watching you squirm!"

Haley swatted her best friend again while Brooke grinned.

"Anyway about the party tonight I was thinking…"

"Brooke I told you I'm not going!"

"But Tutorgirl you can't miss this one! It's the beginning of the school year party!"

"What about the party we had the day before school started?"

"Oh, Haley! That was just the end of summer party!"

"Oh and let me guess next week there'll be the "its-gone-three-weeks" party?"

"Well, actually…" Brooke smiled at her best friend; they did this routine for every party – actually every social event there was - except this year Brooke was determined not to fail at making Haley go.

"Oh come on, Haley. It'll be really good and I need you there anyway!"

"And why is that Tigger?" Haley asked, amused.

"Because I'll be a complete loner! I'll have Jake and Peyton who will be so graciously entertaining me with their oh so gross PDA until at about nine at which they'll call it a night cause of his kid, which I mean is cute and all but what am I supposed to do? And Nathan will be all over that skanky hoe Rachel unless she can't go in which case he'll just go and get himself another bimbo to score for the night and Lucas will be off with the guys and completely ignoring me which I don't even know why he's doing at the moment. I mean, if only -"

"Okay, okay, I'll go Brooke!" Haley put up her hands in mock surrender.

"Yay! I love you Tutorgirl!" Brooke's face lit up and she wrapped her arms round Haley in a tight hug before letting go and giving Haley the once over.

"Now I have this cute little red top which would totally look good on you and ooh! They would go with some white cut off jeans or a denim skirt! I think the skirt would be way better though cause they'd show off those amazing legs of yours! Now about you hair…" Brooke rambled on pulling at Haley's hair while Haley groaned and put her head into her hands wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into.

"Hey Luke, say hi to fantasy Brooke for me will ya?" Nathan's deep voice filled into Lucas' head taking him away from his latest Brooke fantasy, back to the boy's locker room. He quickly registered his brother sitting next to him.

"I –I don't know what your talking about! Why would I be dreaming of Brooke?" Lucas stuttered out. _Great comeback _he thought to himself before turning red as he looked away from his brother.

"Oh please, Lucas even Tim knows who you're dreaming about twenty four hours a day!"

Nathan called Tim who was grabbing himself a drink while listening to the conversation.

"Hottie Brookie!" Tim called out coming over and sitting next to Lucas who had by this time managed to turn even redder than before.

"Its cool even I dream about Brooke!" Tim exclaimed lifting his right arm for a high five from Lucas who in turn gave him an annoyed look before turning back to his brother.

"I don't know what to do Nate. I keep thinking of her all the time, I've never been like this around girls."

"Well, go tell her how you feel then, you dumbass!"

"Like I said before I don't know what to do"

"Are you just not listening to me?"

"No, I'm just choosing to hear what I want."

"What would be so bad if you tell her how you feel?"

"Uh…she might laugh in my face"

"That wouldn't be too bad, that would be pretty amusing actually"

Lucas got up and started getting changed, frustrated his brother couldn't see how important this was to him.

"Hey Luke I was kidding! You know she wouldn't laugh at you, you guys have known each other all your lives!"

"Exactly! She might just give me a pathetic look and say she doesn't feel the same _or_ she could totally freak out and I could single handily ruin our friendship!"

"OR! She could totally fall in love with you and you guys can start making out everywhere," Nathan continued for Lucas in a girly high pitched tone. "Instead of you just dreaming of making out with her everywhere!"

Lucas gave him a sarcastic smile back.

"Now that my dear brother would be the worst case scenario, well for me anyway!"

"Thanks Nate with all the moral support!"

"Man stop being a little prissy and just go tell her how you feel!" Nathan closed the locker shut as he grabbed his bag and made his way out. "She does like you, you know!"

Lucas' head shot up instantly at the words

"She what? How did you? When…?" Lucas closed his locker and grabbing his bag made his way out the locker room catching up to his brother.

"Dude she's been staring at you like a crazy woman! – which in her case might be true - but I mean she practically stalks you out with her eyes every time you're within the Brooke radar!"

"But…I…" Lucas' heart leapt at the sudden realisation.

"Seriously man you guys haven't even got together and you're already whipped!"

Lucas smiled sarcastically at his brother.

"She likes me!"

"Oh god, how much of a girl did you just sound like!"

"Shut up man! Do you think I should tell her?"

"Yes I think you should tell her Lucinda!"

"I'm gonna tell her tonight!"

"And Lucas Scott takes one step back for men and another step forward for women!"

Lucas swatted Nathan on the shoulder.

"Anyway enough of your encouraging pep talk, I should go find Haley."

"How many girls are you being whipped by?"

"I'll see you at home!" Lucas headed towards the direction of the tutoring centre, before quickly turning to face his brother again. "Hey Nate make sure you do your shirt up before you come home this time, mom's starting to wonder if you're going from seventeen to four!"

Lucas gave his brother a smirk before they parted ways, Nathan heading to the parking lot. As Nathan walked through the deserted corridors he thought back to his brother, smiling at Lucas' behaviour; Nathan hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. Suddenly out of no where a hand grabbed his arm and before his athletic reflexes could kick in he was shoved into the janitor's closet and pressed up against the wall.

"Hey -" Nathan started to say in retaliation but a hand quickly clamped over his mouth and he finally saw the fiery red vixen that was holding him captive.

"I just thought since I won't be there tonight you might want something to remember me by?" Rachel said giving him a seductive smile as she pulled him into a searing kiss.

As his hands started to roam her back she pulled away from him, moving backwards slightly.

"I mean unless you don't want to?" she teased, giving him a playful look.

Nathan came towards her pushing her against the door; lust filled his eyes as he brought her into a long hard kiss, she bit back possessively onto his bottom lip as she pulled away from him again.

"Rachel!" He moaned his urge for her making him more and more frustrated by the second.

"Tell me you want me Nathan"

Nathan came forward again but she pushed herself away from his grip.

"Say it," she added firmly.

Nathan looked at Rachel wilfully but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew deep down that he could never truly want Rachel; she, just like all the other girls, meant nothing more to him than sex.

But the increasing tightness of his jeans brought him back to reality, forcing him to act quickly.

"I need you Rachel," Nathan choked out before closing the distance between them and finding her mouth with his, capturing her lips in a lust filled kiss, when they broke apart both gasping for breath.

Rachel looked at Nathan. _He's all mine, _she thought a smirk quickly playing across her lips before they once again gave in to their bodies' desires.

* * *

Thanx for reading 

Hope you liked the chapter please review and tell me what you think!! Any constructive criticism will be much appreciated!

Special thanx to Hana my wonderful beta!

Happy Holidays everyone!

Tasha


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the very long wait on this chapter! I've had a lot going on and I've had a bit of writers block with this chapter, anyway I would just like to say thank you so much for all the amazing reviews they are so sweet and so great! I hope people will still remember this story and continue to enjoy reading it because the real fun is just round the corner! So sorry again!!

Special thanks to Hana my awesome beta!!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW/WB; I do own my own storyline!

* * *

Enjoy Reading…

Love Don't Owe You Anything

Lonely Girl

Chapter Six

Music blared throughout the house as Lucas made his way to the bar in the crowded living room. As he neared towards the bar he spotted Jake standing there, sipping his drink and watching many of their fellow students dancing, making out and drinking the night away.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Lucas asked.

Jake, hearing the voice of his best friend, turned his attention away from the dance floor to smile at Lucas.

"Hey man! Going for the fashionably late entrance I see!"

They both chuckled and Lucas turned to the make shift bar and grabbed himself a drink before turning back to his friend.

"Funny! Nah, I thought I'd go shoot some hoops down at the Rivercourt and before I knew it, it was already seven." Lucas gazed around at the party scene before them. "Anyway where are the girls? Seems I've managed to beat them."

"That's not hard to do Luke! Especially since Brooke's got the three of them round her house! I called Peyton earlier to see if she wanted me to pick her up and Brooke practically screamed down the phone at me!"

Lucas laughed knowing full well how Brooke was when it came to clothes, make up and parties.

"Wait. Did you say three?"

"Brooke's managed to use her persuasive powers on Haley!"

"Poor girl she must be claiming temporary insanity right about now!"

The boys both laughed and sipped on their drinks.

"Anyway talking of fashionable girls, you seen my brother around?"

Jake smirked and tipped his head towards one corner of the spacious living room.

Lucas following his gaze and spotted a tall blonde he recognised from the cheerleading squad. She was leaning against the wall scantily clad in what Lucas could only imagine should have been a dress, except it looked more like a piece of fabric which barely covered her lean body.

He watched his brother lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Guess Rachel couldn't make it tonight," Lucas stated dryly.

"Well we can safely assume he's not broken up over it" Jake muttered as he sipped his drink. Lucas smiled knowingly.

Nathan catching his brother's eye smirked at him before going back to his woman for the night.

"I think the girls have arrived…" Jake muttered his mouth wide open and his eyes wide as he stared down the hallway towards the entrance of the house.

Lucas, following his lead, diverted his own eyes to the doorway where the sight of one of the two women striding towards them made him gulp in awe. The dark brunette's naturally straight hair hung around her face in loose curls and she sported a yellow sparkly, strappy top with a dark blue denim mini, which showed off her long lean legs.

Jake's eyes though were glued to the woman striding alongside Brooke. Her normally curly blonde locks had been straightened and flowed down past her shoulder making the seventeen year old look much older and more sophisticated than her years would tell. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top with cut off jeans which clung to her slim figure.

The girls had reached about half way down the hallway before they suddenly stopped and much the both boys' dismay they quickly retreated back down the hall.

"What the…" Lucas muttered still in awe.

A moment later Brooke and Peyton returned, but this time they were hastily dragging a girl with them as they walked down the hall.

Lucas and Jake watched in shock and amusement at the scene.

The Haley before them looked almost beyond recognition, her normally wavy blonde locks hung straight around her face which Brooke had transformed giving her smoky eyes and light red lips complementing her sliver halter neck top and black denim mini, which to the boys' amusement and the girls' dismay, poor Haley had been trying to tug down in vain hopes of trying to cover up her bare legs.

"Stop it!" Brooke shrieked batting Haley's hand away from her skirt.

"You look great Hales" Peyton assured her.

Haley looked at both of her friends before she let go of the skirt, waiting until they turned their attention away from her before going back to tugging the skirt.

Nathan meanwhile sauntered towards the bar hand in hand with his blonde friend, whose name he had forgotten already. He turned back to the girl and gave her one of his infamous smirks before going over to Jake and his brother. When he finally reached the two he found them gazing stupidly down the hallway with silly smiles playing across their faces. Nathan curiously turned his own attention to see what they were looking at.

_Haley?_

Shock filled his head and he stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the girl being dragged towards them. Even through her obvious discomfort the only word he could think of to describe her at that very moment was…simply breathtaking.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest and unconsciously his hand fell limp at his side as he let go of the girl and moved to join the boys.

Haley glanced up only to find herself face to face with none other than Nathan Scott himself. Her already self-conscious mind filled with a new wave of anxiety as she watched him looking at her; in all these years he had never looked at her in the way he was at that very moment. For a brief second she felt like any other girl at a party, having a hot guy looking at her, being a girl that would be mesmerised by the likes of someone like Nathan Scott.

Haley locked eyes with his startling blue orbs and she shivered involuntarily at his piercing gaze.

Suddenly Nathan stumbled and his eyes moved away from hers to look beside him.

Coming out of her trance, Haley followed his gaze to find a girl, who had just moments before tugged possessively on his arm causing him to lose balance and stumble.

Haley's heart sank and a look of hurt passed across her face for the briefest of seconds before she fixed Nathan and the blonde an icy smile and quickly turned her attention towards Jake and Lucas.

Nathan though didn't have the pleasure of acknowledging her icy smile because the look of hurt on her face stung him, taking him back to that night two years before when he had seen the exact same look in her eyes.

Those eyes, they were the gateway to Haley's soul and Nathan used to able to read her like an open book, but a lot had changed in the last two years. Because of his stupid mistake the Haley that he knew was now buried deep within replaced with a bitchy sarcastic smile.

Lucas meanwhile still stood there dumbfounded and stared at Brooke; he gulped nervously, while Jake kissed his girlfriend and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Haley looked away from the couples feeling the awkwardness of the situation before her.

Lucas turned his attention to Haley and gave her a grin.

"Hey Hales you look…"

"Like Brooke" Nathan intercepted placing a sarcastic smirk on his face which slipped slightly when he saw her reaction and he quickly cursed himself for automatically reverting to being a jerk.

Lucas and the rest of the gang glared at Nathan while Haley looked around uncomfortably, and the blonde next to Nathan was grinning wildly, clearly amused.

"You look beautiful, Hales. Don't listen to my ass of a brother." Lucas assured her.

Haley fixed Nathan a smile.

"Oh no, it's okay. I mean Scott's enlarged ego couldn't possibly allow him to be nice to anyone; well, expect for his first love of course, namely himself!"

"Should I get the drinks?" Peyton piped up before she grabbed Jake and pulled him along with her.

"For someone who acts like Mother Theresa's second coming you've adopted the slut look well I see."

"Don't you have anything better to do than admire my fashion sense? I mean, anyone would think you were batting for the opposite team." Haley winked as Nathan's tempered flared and the rest of the group tried their best to not laugh.

"I was starting to wonder the same about you actually, I mean when was the last time you've had a boyfriend?"

"Where's Rachel gone Scott? Has she got fed up of you as well? And here I was thinking you were the perfect couple."

Lucas looking to divert the attention saw the frowning blonde who was being ignored by everyone. He hastily took her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lucas," he mumbled, timidly.

Brooke gave him an evil stare.

"I'm Stacy." She beamed back glad to have some Scott attention.

Brooke crossed her arms in frustration as Lucas and Stacy made small talk while Nathan and Haley simply glared at each other.

Lucas noticeably sighed in relief when he spotted the heads of his two friends making their way back to the group with many red cups, he had spoken to Stacy for barely two minutes and already he was bored.

"Drinks everyone!" Peyton said happily.

"Peyt?" Haley asked a moment later.

"Hmm?"

"Why have I got an extra cup?" Haley asked confused, Nathan also nodded looking up from his extra cup.

"Well I just thought that you and your arch nemesis over there might want an extra drink, you know for throwing, etcetera," Peyton smiled

Nathan and Haley both gave her an evil glare before they knocked back their drinks.

Stacy laid an arm on Nathan's thigh.

"You wanna dance babe?" Her hand slowly crept up his thigh.

Nathan gave her a smirk and knocked his second drink back.

"Anything for you ma'am," Nathan replied as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the crowded dance floor.

Stacy started grinding into Nathan, being admired and envied by everyone else.

Brooke turned to the rest of the group. "I think I'm gonna go find Bevin," she said quickly before she stormed off drink in hand.

Lucas watched her go and sighed.

"I think I'll just go find the guys," Lucas muttered dejectedly. He looked back to Haley, "You wanna come Hales?"

"Nah, Its fine you go."

Lucas walked away and Haley stared at the people all around her having a good time. She looked back at Jake and Peyton cuddled up in the corner, feeling ashamed she slowly got up and started wandering around. Wondering how things had changed so much in the last couple of years.

Two hours had passes and already Haley was counting down the time to go home, she sat there anxiously sipping on her drink and waiting for someone she knew to pop up. _Alone again._

Meanwhile Nathan and Stacy were slow dancing together on the dance floor, but what looked like a romantic moment seemed lost on Nathan as his gaze was already focused another girl who also seemed oblivious to his dancing partner.

Haley sighed, she could honestly look at the Nathan, the guy she had known all her life and say she didn't know him at all, they were complete strangers.

"I told you Tutorgirl! This always happens!" Brooke claimed as she came over knocking Haley from her thoughts before handing her a drink and settling down beside her on the stool.

"Jake and Peyton go off like a married couple," Brooke nodded her head in their direction "And Mr. Hotshot over there is getting it on with his usual skanky hoe!"

Brooke turned to give Haley a giddy smile

"And guess where the almighty Lucas Scott is! Yep, that's right, talking to his 'basket buddies!'"

Brooke placed an arm on her shoulder while Haley continued to look amusedly at her friend.

"You know Haley," Brooke leaned in close to Haley's face. "I think Lucas is gay!" she whispered animatedly.

"Oh Brooke I think you're just a bit drunk!"

"Oh no, no Tutorgirl!" Brooke giggled. "Me? Drunk? Ha!" Brooke went into a giggling fit.

Haley laughed and stared at her best friend. "Brooke, hon?" Haley tried to reason as Brooke grabbed another drink.

"I mean he must be gay right?? I practically throw myself at him and all he does is look at me like I've miraculously grown three heads!" Brooke gulped down her shot and looked dejectedly at Haley.

"Yeah…that means Lucas must be gay!" Haley commented sarcastically

"Oh my God! Is he gay??" Brooke asked horror struck.

Haley laughed. "I think we should slow down the drinks! Brooke!"

"I always knew I could rely on you…" Brooke looked at her confused.

"Haley," Haley interjected.

"Yep, that's it Haley! Don't worry I won't leave you! Best friends stick together especially when he who shall not be named turns out to be gay!"

"Brooke have you been reading Harry Potter??"

"Harry Potty!!" Brooke squealed.

Haley hastily grabbed the drink out of Brooke hand. It was going to be a long night!

"Oh my god! I think he's coming over!"

Haley turned to find a stumbling figure coming towards them.

"Oh help me God!" Haley muttered to herself before turning to Brooke. "I thought he was gay Brooke?"

"Minor details! Oh boy, does he look fine!"

"Oh boy, he looks as smashed as you do!"

"Hi, my name's Lucas! And I think I love you!" he said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Brooke!" Brooke slurred sweetly back, shaking his hand.

Haley watched the scene in amusement

"Well that's a pretty name, pretty girl!"

Brooke turned back to Haley.

"He just called me pretty!"

"Haley?" Lucas noticed for the first time.

"Lucas!" Haley smiled back sarcastically. "I see you've been drinking!"

"Oh no, no, no Hales!" Lucas giggled. "Me? Drinking? Hah!"

"You two really do make the perfect couple!"

"Haley, shush! Lucas is gay remember!" Brooke said, while Lucas happily smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you two go dance?" Haley exclaimed gently pushing them towards the dance floor. "Now Lucas you know the rules, no touching boys! Have fun!"

The couple moved over to the dance floor where they seemed oblivious to the world around them. Haley sighed, looking at Lucas and Brooke, Jake and Peyton and Nathan and his hoe.

She drained her drink and sighed as the loneliness slowly set in.

Hey guys thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think; all constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they were all really awesome! I'm glad everyone still remembers and likes this story I hope everyone will continue to do so!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines they all belong to Mark Schwahn, his team of people and the WB/CW. I do own my own storylines and any original characters within the story.

Enjoy Reading…

Love Don't Owe You Anything

Chapter Seven

Bedrooms of the Night

He sat there mesmerised by the girl sitting by the bar; sipping on her drink and watching her drunken friends dance the night away.

He had seen her as soon as she had walked through the door and he hadn't managed to keep his eyes of her since. She had looked absolutely amazing, not the usual t-shirt and jeans Haley James that he had known from school, although if he was completely honest she always looked beautiful, rain or shine.

_If only the guys could hear me now! _he thought ruefully at himself.

Haley James was the girl he had fallen for these past couple of weeks; to him she was everything, loving, caring, pretty, and feisty. He smirked to himself at that one. But he had hardly spoken to her in actual conversation.

_Well maybe if you pulled yourself together and spoke to the girl once in a while, _he thought.

He had never had trouble with other girls before, but she was different. She was more than those other girls, she meant so much more.

Gulping his drink down he finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. He determinedly got up and started walking towards her. _Now or never_ he thought.

"Mark?" He turned round at the sound of his name and came face to face with the figure of Vegas.

"Hey man," he muttered back distractedly.

"This party is rocking man and nice house!"

"Thanks man," he replied hastily turning away from Vegas quickly to face Haley only to find she was not alone but laughing along with Peyton and Jake.

Mark sighed, realising he had yet again lost his opportunity, dejected he turned back to continue his conversation with Vegas, thoughts of Haley still running through his mind.

* * *

"Hey buddy you alright?" Peyton asked as she made her way over to the sullen looking Haley hand in hand with Jake.

"Hey lovebirds," Haley replied smiling at the couple, glad someone had come to rescue her from her abyss.

Peyton quickly scanned the room looking for signs of her friends.

"Nathan looks busy," She smirked when she spotted him in the midst of a make out session with Stacy.

"Someone should give him a medal or something, I mean I bet no one else has screwed as many girls as he has, and still at the innocent age of seventeen!" Haley chirped sarcastically still sipping on her third drink of the night.

"Gosh feisty aren't we?" Peyton gave Haley a bright smile which Haley simply frowned at, "Anyway where's our budding lovers gone?"

"Uh…well I'm hoping wherever they are, they're together and there's at least three doctors cause when they left me they didn't look so…"

"Sober?"

"I was gonna say sane, but that works too,"

"Maybe they're finally getting it together," Peyton replied with a wink.

"I don't even think they know their own names!"

"Well, all I can say is tomorrow's gonna be awkward!"

The three laughed at their clueless friends.

Once the laughter died down Peyton glanced over at Haley.

"How're you holding up kiddo?"

Haley quickly looked up and found Peyton inquiring face; she quickly plastered a bright smile.

"Oh you know me! I'm fine!"

"I do know you Hales and we both know you're not fine,"

Haley gave her a small smile in reply. "I'm fine Peyt," Haley assured her cynical friend.

"Haley-"

"Don't you guys have to go or something?" Haley said trying to avoid the heart to heart and glancing at her watch.

"Yeah we do," Jake replied finally coming into the conversation, "But I'll go and you guys can stay here and have a girl's night out or whatever!"

"No its fine-" Haley started in response

"That's a perfect idea!" Peyton exclaimed silently sending Jake a look of thanks, "We can have a proper girl's night, haven't had one of those in a while!"

"You really don't-" Haley started again.

"I'll just walk you to you're car," Peyton exclaimed getting up quickly and grabbing Jake's hand.

"Don't you be going anywhere now missy!" Peyton shouted over her head before she made her way out with Jake.

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that," Haley muttered. _When did Peyton become so happy,_ she thought as she smiled at the retreating couple.

Suddenly guilt convulsed through her, _they should get to have their happiness, _she thought with a sigh.

Haley glumly looked at the people around her, try as she might she couldn't escape the constant feeling of loneliness that kept creeping through her. She loved her friends but it was situations like this that made her feel like the big massive third wheel of the group.

* * *

Nathan watched her from across the room; he hadn't managed to take his eyes off Haley. Never before had he seen her like this; gone was the tutor girl Haley with the faded in t-shirt and jeans and as though a phoenix had emerged from the ashes she seemed to be beckoning him with all her glory.

Nathan quickly gulped down his drink, trying to shut out his wandering thoughts.

Looking back he half hoped that she had somehow disappeared but to his dismay she continued to sit there drink in hand.

Nathan groaned.

His acquaintance of the evening had long since gotten bored of his wandering eye and lack of speech and had hastily informed him she needed to go to the bathroom before rushing off, but she may as well have told him she was an alien princess going back to her mother ship for all he cared.

Nathan's mind kept constantly wandering to Haley; one part of him wanted to go over and ravish the petite blonde, he wanted to touch her bare shoulders, kiss her pouting mouth and tuck away that innocent strand of hair from her face.

But the other part of him wanted to hold her, to protect her and to make her smile. He wanted to be that best friend she used to rely on so much, but he knew that ship had already sailed and there was little he could do about it.

His thoughts involuntarily travelled back to that night two years ago, to that one mistake which in one blow propelled his status to the biggest hotshot in school and destroyed his friendship with Haley.

Not for the first time he wondered if it was really worth it. Did all the stardom, the applause and reputation cover that missing piece in his heart?

He looked accusingly down at his drink. Who knew alcohol would, instead of shutting off his thoughts, open them up further to a point of no return.

Nathan sighed.

He had never really allowed himself to think about his former best friend, shutting it all out and putting up a front that's what he had always done, so much so that being a jerk had almost become second nature to him. But he knew deep inside he needed her, he wanted her…

He wanted Haley.

Cold realisation suddenly hit him, he quickly looked over at her sitting by herself, he wanted to talk to her, try and patch things up. _It wasn't as though she had other company anyway, _he thought.

He downed his drink, for once in his life his drunken state was serving him well.

Nathan got up uncertainly and slightly stumbled towards her, every step that brought him closer to her made his heart swell.

_I'm going to do this,_ he thought quickly and he could feel his heart racing.

Suddenly he lost sight of her, as a sea of people walked between them. He frantically tried to get past, not wanting to lose sight of her.

In a matter of very frustrating minutes the crowds finally dispersed. Nathan drew out a long breath in relief when he soon caught sight of her.

She was laughing.

He watched her, she had always had the most amazing laugh and it had always managed to capture his heart though he hardly had the chance to see it these days.

He continued to watch her, as her face lit up and her large brown eyes sparkled.

Nathan's giddy smile returned for a moment but then he noticed the long arm snaked around her shoulders.

Nathan's gaze slowly travelled across from Haley to find one of his team mates Mark sitting with her, laughing along with her.

Mark's face mirrored hers perfectly with the sparkly eyes and warm smile.

Sobriety suddenly hit him like a harsh slap to the face as he stood there rooted to the spot. He wanted to scream, to shout, to run, to punch Mark in the face-anything! Yet, his feet remained anchored to the floor.

_They're just friends, _He thought frantically to himself, but try as he might he couldn't move. His thoughts flew out of his head as he painstakingly watched Haley slowly lean towards Mark and place a small yet lingering kiss on his cheek, before smiling sweetly at him once more.

Nathan's heart seemed to break right there in front of all these oblivious people, tears burned the back of his eyes as so many feelings passed through him; anger, shock, envy, pain, hurt.

Suddenly everything seemed clear, he wasn't going to stand there and let some jerk hit on Haley - his Haley! How dare he?!

Nathan began to storm over to the couple, but suddenly he felt himself being taken backwards. Confused, he stopped and looked over to his shoulder feeling the light pressure of a hand placed there. He quickly turned around to find Peyton standing there with a frown upon her face.

"She looks happy Nate; don't ruin this for her as well,"

Her words, soft and yet firm cut through him like a sharp knife. He stumbled slightly at the sheer force before they brought him back to reality.

The walls over his broken heart quickly replaced themselves and Nathan looked back at the couple, hiding his earlier hurt with a cold sneer.

"Mental note to self, Haley's mommy doesn't want me to ruin Haley's first ever relationship!" Nathan turned back to Peyton giving her a sarcastic smile. "Oh no!"

Peyton and Nathan continued to glare at each other when Tim walked past, a gleeful smile on his face.

Nathan without once glancing away from Peyton swiftly grabbed the bottle in Tim's hand. Whose face turned into confusion and shock as he stopped in his tracks and silently watched Nathan chug down the bottle and place it back into Tim's awaiting hands before stalking off.

Tim and Peyton continued to stare at Nathan who bumped into Stacy and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her towards him whispering into her ear. They watched as Stacy's face perked up and she gave him a gleeful nod.

Nathan taking her assent started to lead her up the stairs, he glanced briefly at Haley and Mark, who remained oblivious to everything that had just taken place, before he took Stacy into one of his awaiting bedrooms of the night.

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!! All constructive criticisms are greatly welcomed.


End file.
